Conventionally, there has been proposed a bonding material suitable to be discharged using a noncontact applicator onto the rear surface (the surface opposed to the surface on which a circuit pattern is formed) of a semiconductor element (see JP-A 2009-34582(kokai)).
However, the productivity may decrease unless the viscosity of the bonding layer formed from the bonding material is adjusted by considering various assembly processes, such as the sealing process, of the semiconductor device.